


Kiss You In the Morning

by roncir_cirreno



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Morning Sex, Other, Porn Without Plot, Sucking on fingers, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roncir_cirreno/pseuds/roncir_cirreno
Summary: You and Prompto take advantage of the tent being empty for once.





	Kiss You In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a lot of preemptive fanfics I wanna post, but this one happened to stew in my phone's notes! I really like Prompto, what can I say.

You remember how it was daylight when you woke up in the tent, surprised that no one was in there except for you and Prompto. He was spooning you, his right arm wrapped snugly around your side.

The others had already gotten up, Noctis shockingly included. He always slept in so late, so it was a miracle he was actually up at the time Ignis had expected him to wake every morning. Good for him, you thought, but you and the marksman were being the lazy ones this time.

You weren't the only one who noticed the tent's emptiness. Prompto, his hand slipping around to your chest, was leaving hot kisses on your nape, and you could feel his hard on at your backside.

"Morning, baby," he whispered huskily in your ear. "Guess who's horny."

"Me," you replied, growing aroused at his fingers' movements on your nipples, and he chuckled, his hot breath on your skin giving you goosebumps. 

"Me too. Wanna bump uglies till the rest come back? I'll be quick, I promise." 

You personally didn't mind if the rest of the crew saw or heard you being shagged in the tent, but his promise of being quick did appease the rational side of you. "I couldn't say yes sooner enough."

"Hell yeah!" Prompto cheers, and you felt his right hand go from his nipple to in between your legs. You grind against him, sighing hard as more slickness pooled in between your legs from his handiwork. His cock swells against you through his cotton boxers, and it isn't long before he sucks on your skin, biting a little swell on your skin in the crook of your shoulder.

"Wanna take you from behind, babe," he grunts, and you obey, getting up on your knees to bend over against him. His hands quickly shrug your bottoms off your legs before he does likewise, and you take the chance to look over your shoulder to see his flushed, hard cock being freed from his underwear. The small veins running in his shaft made you bite your lip a little, and it was times like these you had to remember he was actually unusually well endowed for the kind of guy he was. 

"You make me so hard just being you," Prompto moans, pumping his cock a little before finally entering you. Being so wet already, his cock stretched you out comfortably, and his quiet groan of pleasure being inside you made it all the better. "We're gonna have to be quiet though..I don't know when they're coming back."

As if Prompto spoke too soon, the rustle of dishes and pans could be heard outside, banging a table being set. "Oh no, that's Ignis," he breathed. "He's making breakfast."

His worrying made you concerned, but not because of being caught. "Please don't stop," you gasped when he entered you just right, his cock satisfying you and filling up your walls. You couldn't bear the thought of him making an impromptu stop just because of any noise outside from the guys. And you had to admit, the fear of being caught added the element of excitement to this excursion.

"No, no, no, I'm not gonna do that, sweetheart," Prompto grunted. "I need you so bad, so fucking bad.. We're just gonna have to keep it down, okay ?" You feel his hand reach out to your shoulder, holding onto you as he went in a bit faster and harder. 

You nodded, already trying to suppress a groan from his cock twitching and throbbing inside you. "Yes, sir," you mumbled. 

"Good girl," Prompto replied, his voice dripping with desire and lust. The dirty talk seemed to fuel him more in fucking, his hips slapping harder against you now and his breathing becoming more erratic. Pots and pans could still be heard clanging outside but it was only an ambient to what was going on here, and you wanted nothing more. 

You were getting so into his cock hammering your pussy that you started letting out moderately loud groans, only for Prompto's fingers to reach around to your face and find their way in between your lips, shutting you up for good. "Shhh, baby," he growled, "you need to be quiet." Just to test you, you felt them go deeper into your mouth to the knuckle, and you took them in, sucking on them hard.

"Mm, dammit, (y/n)!!" you heard him mutter. "You're too good to me!" The shiver in his voice was a telltale sign he was close, and that was good, because you could hear the deep rumbly voice of Gladio in the distance. It was only a matter of time before they asked about you and him, so this had to be quick.

Prompto's fingers leave your mouth and draw down to assault at your clit, making you feel like you were going to burst from an impending orgasm. "I wanna make you cum, sweet girl," he groans quietly, "just before I do. Can you do that? Release yourself on me? Before they see us?"

"Yes, daddy," you whine to him, your voice ragged from his quick thrusting and feeling the familiar surges of climax. He was fucking you so good and hard, and the fingering made it more better, and all you could imagine was drenching his cock just as good-

It was difficult not to cry out when you finally came. Your body shivered as you felt Prompto thrust into you one last time before pulling out, his warm semen spattering on your back as you quietly groaned alongside him. He whispered your name like it was a prayer in short gasps and so did you, choking out his name in your hot release. When you finally came down from the high, you collapsed onto the tent floor. You felt his hand on your back through a towel on your skin, cleaning up the spillage he had made. It was during this moment you could hear the inaudible conversations of the other three, and you were thankful that you had finished just in time.

"Jeez, I must have cum buckets," he marveled. "Sorry for being so messy." He reaches over to kiss your cheek, rubbing your head affectionately. "I love you, (y/n)! Thanks for the sexytimes!" 

"Of course," you giggled, reaching over to put your trousers back on as you got up on the floor. Prompto was charming in his own, adorable way, and hard to resist. You didn't know how you ended up hooking up with such a lovely, handsome man, but you were happy about it, and thanked the stars all the time for him. 

Prompto grins a cheery smile at you, getting the second chance to kiss you again before helping you up. "So what do you say we go chow down on what Ignis has cooked up, huh? I can smell it from here! I'm sure its good, as always."

"You're good as always," you slyly complimented, and Prompto makes a coy hand wave at you, his face a slight red tinge. Whether his blushing was from the compliment or from your sensual activities earlier was anyone's guess, but it was still endearing nonetheless. "But yeah, I'm kinda hungry."

"Then let's go!" The two of you walk through the tent flap, seeing the smirking, chiseled faces of the other guys. Oh, if they only knew the excursions that had just taken place inside the cozy tent.

Or maybe they did. You did notice there was a suspicious look on Ignis's face.


End file.
